Családi kötelék
by KenzS
Summary: Hablaty nővére egy éve elszökött, de most visszatér, úgy, hogy abba beleremeg az egész Hibbant-sziget.
1. Prológus

**Mint látjátok letöröltem az Üdvözöllek a múltban! című történetemet. Azt egyszerűen nem tudom írni. Nem nevezném ihlet hiánynak, inkább nem érzem magaménak a sztorit. Most kérdezhetitek, hogy miért kezdek bele új történetbe. Mert tegnap csak úgy spontán neki kezdtem, és maguktól jöttek a gondolatok. Megírtam öt fejezetet tegnap éjszaka, és valami azt súgta, hogy nekem ezt kell írnom. A letörölt sztorit is befejezem ígérem, csak kell egy kis idő, míg teljesen összeszedem a gondolataim, mert nem akarok egy nagyon összecsapott munkát.**

* * *

><p>Egy év után hazaérkezni túlságosan furcsa. Szégyenlem magamat, hiszen mielőtt eljöttem olyan dolgokat tettem, amire nem vagyok büszke. Túl sok embert bántottam meg, és a menekülést tartottam a legjobb lehetőségnek. Egy levelet hagytam magam után, és elhoztam egy hajót. De egyszerűen nem bírtam tovább. Túl sok volt. Minden felhalmozódott bennem, és túlságosan is fájdalmas volt magamban tartani. Pontosan emlékszem az öcsémre, akinek összetörtem a lelkét. Az nap olyan dolgokat vágtam a fejéhez, amit nem érdemelt volna meg. Ismertem a teljes személyiségét, és mégis megbántottam. Tudtam milyen tehetséges rajzolásban, illetve milyen ügyes szerkezeteket talál ki, és mégis a fejéhez vágtam, hogy Ő a vikingek szégyene, illetve egyéb dolgokat. Az apám, pedig neki is olyan dolgokat mondtam, amit senki nem érdemel meg. Azt mondtam neki, hogy az Ő hibája, hogy anya meghalt. Sosem fogom elfelejteni azt az arcot. Az a csalódottság, ami tükröződött az arcán. Túl sok sebet téptem fel benne. Pontosan tisztában voltam vele, hogy neki semmi köze anya halálához, és mégis ezt mondtam neki. De most úgy döntöttem hazamegyek, és bocsánatot kérek, hiszen a legfontosabb dolog az életben a <em>családi kötelék...<em>


	2. 1 rész: Ismét Hibbant

**Itt is van az első rész! Helyzetileg a sorozat szerint a Tüzes második megjelenése után tenném. Aki nem tudná Tüzes a kis tájfumeráng az első évadból.**

* * *

><p>Félelemmel töltött el, hogy hazamegyek. Akárhogy nézem Én voltam az, aki elmenekült, és Én vagyok a hibás mindenért. Hamarosan hazaérek, és még nincs semmi, amit mondhatnék apámnak és az öcsémnek. Egy sárkány kiáltást, majd egy ismerős hangot hallottam meg, amit csak portya alatt lehet hallani. Éjfúria. Azonnal feltekintettem, és megijedtem. Pontosan felém tartott, de ekkor megláttam valami a hátán. Egy embert, vagyis Hablatyot. Hablaty egy sárkány hátán?! Egy éjfúria hátán?! Leszállt a sárkányról, majd óvatosan rám tekintett zöld szemeivel. Hiányzott az egyik lába, és meglehetősen sokat változott. Nem érdekelt mi történt, miért van egy sárkánnyal, csak odarohantam hozzá, és megöleltem, mire hallottam a sárkány felől egy morgást, de nem érdekelt. Hablaty óvatosan visszaölelt. Hamarosan elengedtem.<p>

- Szia, Sena - mosolyodott el óvatosan.

- Szia, Hablaty - suttogtam. Szótlanul álltunk egymás előtt, Én pedig nem jutottam szóhoz.

- Gondolom tudni akarod, hogy miért ülök egy sárkányon - húzta el kínosan a száját. Igen a sárkányról meg is feledkeztem. Bólintottam, mire belekezdett abba, ami az elmúlt egy évben történt velük. Elmondta, hogy Fogatlant - mint megtudtam a sárkány nevét - egy portya alatt lőtte le. Aztán összebarátkozott vele, és legyőzte a Vörös Halált a sárkánnyal, így veszítette el a lábát. Elmondta, hogy a többi fiatal vikingnek is van sárkánya, sőt már szinte az egész falunak van. Beszélt a sárkányiskoláról is, illetve Dagurról, meg a tájfumerángról, Hangáról, a suttogó halálokról, illetve a sikoltó halálról, Én pedig elképedve hallgattam mennyi mindenről maradtam le. Azon pedig végképp leesett az állam, hogy apánk is beállt sárkánylovasnak. Ezután csendben ültünk. Felálltam, hogy megnézzem merre járunk. Meglepődtem, mert hamarosan a Nyomor Ormán leszünk. Pár óra. A sárkány óvatosan közelebb jött, és elkezdett szaglászni, igyekeztem hátrébb húzódni, amin az öcsém nagyon jót nevetett.

- Nem fog bántani - mosolygott biztatón, engedtem a sárkánynak, hogy megszaglásszon, majd mikor befejezte óvatosan felé nyúltam, és megsimogattam a fejét, amit dorombolva fogadott.

- Hamarosan megérkezünk - szólalt meg hirtelen Hablaty, Én pedig azonnal felkaptam a tekintetem. Igen, már látni lehetett a szigetet. Megszólalt a kürt, ami hajó érkezését jelezte. Testemet átjárta a félelem, és legszívesebben beleugrottam volna a tengerbe. Megállt a hajó, és szinte az egész törzs ott volt. Apám arcán láttam az őszinte meglepődést. Óvatosan kiszálltam a hajóból, Hablaty pedig követett. Nem tudtam mit kellene tennem.

- Szia, apa - villantottam rá egy mosolyt, Ő pedig megölelt. Kicsit furcsa volt, viszont visszaöleltem. Nem tudtam mit kellene tennem, miután az ölelés véget ért.

- Jó újra látni lányom - mosolyodott el, Én pedig viszonoztam. Egy kiáltás zengte be az eget, amire hátrafordultam.

- Kampó! - üvöltötte Takonypóc, belőlem kitört a nevetőgörcs. Sosem hittem volna, hogy ilyen látványban lesz részem, de most ez nagyon jól jött. Kicsit felengedtem ettől a látványtól, viszont még mindig zavart az a nagy tömeg.

- Gyere, Sena - ragadott karon a testvérem, és elindultunk a házhoz. Bementünk, és rájöttem, hogy szinte semmi sem változott itt. Leültünk az asztalhoz, majd hamarosan Hablaty megszólalt:

- Mit csináltál egy évig, Sena? - nem láttam rajta semmi megrovást, csak őszinte kíváncsiságot. Megrántottam a vállam.

- Utazgattam, loptam, ami kellett ahhoz, hogy megéljek - mondtam ki egyszerűen, amit csináltam. Igen, loptam is, ha kellett és, ebben semmi dicsekvés nincs, nagyon profi vagyok benne.

- Loptál? - nézett rám Hablaty elég érdekesen. Érzelmek százai futottak végig az arcán egyetlen egy perc alatt.

- Igen - hajtottam le a fejemet. Gondolkozott, hogy mit kellene mondania, és zavart a csend.

- Értem - mondta halál nyugodtan. Engem pedig idegesség fogott el

- Mi az, hogy értem?! Egy év után hazajövök! Elszöktem, de előtte megbántottalak! Minden nyom nélkül eltűntem! Miért nem kiabálsz velem?! Kicsit sem vagy rám dühös?! - kiabáltam, már-már hisztérikusan. A testvérem felállt, majd mérgesen kezdett hozzám beszélni, viszont nem kiabált.

- De igen dühös vagyok! Egy évig nem hallottunk rólad, Sena! Viszont a testvérem vagy, és kénytelen vagyok elfogadni a Te olykor agyament döntéseidet. Egy család vagyunk, testvérek, és nem tudom, hogy mik a terveid a jövőre nézve, de azt csinálsz, amit akarsz - viharzott ki, engem pedig bűntudat fogott el, jogtalanul beszéltem így vele. Nem kellett volna ezt tennem. Hiba volt visszajönnöm. Kimentem a házból, és már csak azt láttam, hogy eltűnik a sárkányán.

- Szóval, tényleg visszajöttél - hallottam meg egy ismerős hangot a hátam mögül. Bólintottam. Asztrid érdeklődően nézett rám - És máris összevesztél Hablattyal - nevetett fel, ami szerintem egyáltalán nem volt vicces. Meglátva komor arcomat egyből megállt a nevetéssel.

- Megbocsájt majd, csak kicsit sok volt neki, hogy ilyen hirtelen tértél vissza - ült fel egy siklósárkányra, majd elment abba az irányba, amelybe a testvérem is.

* * *

><p>Hablaty:<p>

Tekintetem a tengerre szegeztem, és Sena járt a fejembe. Semmit sem változott. A külsője megmaradt ugyanolyannak. Barbár ruha, szétálló, hosszú, rendezetlen fonat, kékeszöld szemek, és belsőleg sem változott semmit. Megmaradt annak a forró fejű, belém néha lelket öntő lánynak. Nem értettem, hogy akkor miért ment el. Nem tett semmi olyat, ami olyan bűn lett volna, hogy önkéntes száműzetésbe kellett vonulnia. Egyszerűen dühös volt. Kijött belőle minden. Szárnycsapásokat hallottam meg, majd megjelent mellettem Asztrid.

- Szóval, máris összevesztél a nővéreddel - mondta ki a nyilvánvaló tényt. Igen összevesztünk, és bánom, hogy így beszéltem vele. Nem szólaltam meg, csak néztem előre.

- Figyelj, Hablaty. Elhiszem, hogy váratlan, hogy így hazajött. De testvérek vagytok, és ne feledd, Ő öntött beléd lelket legtöbbször, amikor apád az egész falu előtt leszidott - halványan elmosolyodtam az emlékekre. Volt olyan, hogy órákig beszélt nekem arról, hogy mennyire nem vagyok haszontalan. Akármennyire is Ő volt a legjobb a sárkányölésben, mindig elmondta nekem, hogy Ő elfogad így, ahogy vagyok. Szerette nézegetni a maketteket, illetve a rajzaimat. Volt olyan, hogy Ő is megpróbálkozott vele, már mint a rajzolással.

- Asztrid, igazából nem vagyok rá dühös, csak furcsa, hogy újra itt van. Annyi gondolat átfutott az agyamon, hogy mi történhetett vele. Lehet, hogy megölte egy sárkány, vagy elfogták, és eladták rabszolgának, vagy találkozott valakivel, és férjhez ment, hiszen már 19 éves. Erre meg megjelenik ugyanaz a forró fejű lány. Nem mintha zavarna, hogy nem változott meg, csak... - nem tudtam tovább mondani.

- Furcsa, hogy semmit nem változott, hiszen egy évig volt távol, és zavar, hogy minden nyom nélkül eltűnt. - fejezte be a mondatot Asztrid helyettem.

- Igen - sóhajtottam. Bólintott, majd elindultunk haza.


	3. 2 rész: A sárkány

Sena:

Már sötét volt, mikor az apám hazaért. Figyelmesen végignézett rajtam. Felmérte, hogy változtam-e valamit. Szerintem nem sokat. A ruhám megmaradt ugyanolyannak, a hajam is, nem nőttem egy centit sem, ami kifejezetten zavar. Hiszen alig vagyok magasabb Hablatynál.

- Nem változtál semmit - mondta amolyan "nem tett jót neked ez az egy év" fejjel. Igaza van, hiszen már nem vagyok annyira erős sem. Egy fejszét is alig bírok el. Féltem, hogy majd nem bírok legyőzni egy sárkányt sem, ha haza jövök, de már nincs rá szükség.

- Kösz, ezt bóknak veszem - húztam el fanyarul a számat. Apám felnevetett, miközben leült az asztalhoz. Én is leültem, és kínos csend uralkodott, végül Ő törte meg.

- Örülök neki, hogy visszatértél - mosolyodott el halványan. Többet nem is vártam tőle. A vikingek nem azok az emberek, akik könnyen kimutatják az érzelmeiket. Hablaty is megérkezett, a sárkányával. Leültünk vsacsorázni. Teljesen olyan volt, mint régen. Kivéve annyit, hogy nem volt velünk egy sárkány. Bár, igazából Fogatlan nem is zavar. Hihetetlen, hogy az emberek a villámlás és a halál istentelen ivadékának tartották.

- Hablaty - nézett apám az öcsémre - Kübli és Pozdorja két napja nincs meg. Nem tudnál esetleg...? - mielőtt apám befejezte a mondatot Hablaty már válaszolt is.

- Holnap reggel elmegyek Asztriddal és Takonypóccal - felelt a még fel nem tett kérdésre. Apa és Hablaty kapcsolta sokat változott. Vagy elfogadta, hogy ilyen a fia, vagy pusztán már nem szégyelli Őt. Ez a két lehetőség van, és az a baj, hogy nem tudom, hogy melyik az igaz. Mindegy, az a lényeg, hogy apa már nem szidalmazza a fiát naponta százszor. És ez jó, igaz? Felálltam az asztaltól, jó éjszakát kívántam, majd bementem a szobámba. Lepetten tekintettem körbe. Semmit sem változott ez a hely. A papírjaim is ugyanúgy ott voltak az asztalon. Viszont a lámpám már nem volt meg. Remek, mehetek tűzférget szerezni. Kopogást hallottam, majd Hablaty lesett be.

- Valamiért úgy gondoltam, hogy erre szügséged lesz - vett elő a háta mögül egy tűzféreg lámpát. Halkan felnevettem, miközben elvettem tőle.

- Kösz, öcskös - vettem el tőle - És bocs a délutániért - húztam el a számat. Bólintott, majd megrántotta a vállát:

- Mindketten túl reagáltuk - mosolygott - Jó éjt - intettem egyet, és leültem az asztalomhoz. Előszedtem a rajzaim, és folytattam azoknak a megrajzolását. Mikor már elég fáradt voltam befeküdtem az ágyamba. Hamarosan elaludtam.

Mikor másnap felkeltem már senki nem volt otthon. Felszedtem a fegyvereimet, ami nagyon sok késből állt, aztán kimentem az erdőbe. Szerintem most egy pár napot az erdőben fogok tölteni. Rengetegszer csináltam már ilyet. Talán 7 éves korom óta vannak olyan napjaim, hogy inkább az erdőben éjszakázom. Leültem egy sziklára a törzshelyemen, elővettem a késeim, majd elkezdtem Őket megélezni. A nagy részét Hablaty csinálta. Mind tökéletes munka, és rendkívül jól lehet velük célozni. Mikor már mindegyik éles volt nekiálltam gyakorolni. Bár, nagyon jól célzok, de akkor is kell gyakorolnom. Apám sokszor javasolta, hogy inkább legyek íjász, de az nem az én stílusom.

Már este volt, mikor úgy döntöttem ideje megcsinálni a fekvő helyemet. Rendkívül furcsa volt ismét a barlangomban éjszakázni, mert nekem az is van. 11 éves voltam, amikor belevéstem a falba a nevem, illetve még egy pár dolgot. _Sena Bátor Haddock. Huligán törzs. Pléhpofa lánya. _Rendkívül értelmesnek éreztem magam, miközben a falba véstem a dolgokat. Ennek már 7 éve. Milyen gyorsan telik az idő. Másnap reggel elkezdtem halat fogni, de meghallottam magam mögül egy rendkívül furcsa hangot. Azonnal hátrafordultam, és félelem lett úrrá rajtam. Egy ölvész. Figyelni kezdett, majd elindult felém. Minél jobban közelített, én annál jobban távolodtam. Aztán már nem volt hova mennem. A sárkány véres szemekkel nézett rám, én pedig tényleg féltem. Hirtelen kikapta a kezemből a halat, és olyan gyorsan ette meg, hogy feleszmélni sem tudtam. Oké, szóval éhes.

- Figyelj, én fogok neked halat, cserébe te nem eszel meg, oké? - próbáltam kompromisszumot kötni a sárkánnyal, aki pár pillanat alatt felkapott, és közelebb vitt a tóhoz. Belelökött a vízbe, ezután kényelmesen leült a partra. Szóval elfogadta az ajánlatom. Kinéztem, hogy hol vannak halak, majd mikor elúszott mellettem egy, gyorsan kikaptam a vízből. Odadobtam a sárkánynak, aki megette. Ezt még eljátszottuk egy párszor, aztán miután úgy gondoltam, hogy jól lakott kijöttem a vízből, és elétettem az utolsó halat, amit kifogtam. Éppen ott akartam hagyni, amikor szárnycsapásokat hallottam. Elém tette a halat. Mit akar tőlem?

- Figyelj, szerintem kvittek vagyunk. Fogtam neked halat, te nem ettél meg - igyekeztem kikerülni, de nem igazán engedett el. Felvettem a halat, és beleharaptam. Már el is felejtettem milyen rossz íze van a nyers halnak. A sárkány egyetértően morogni kezdett, mikor már 3 haraptam belőle odaadtam neki, Ő meg jóízűen megette. Igyekeztem elmenni, és mikor már azt hittem sikerül felkapott és elrepült velem. Igyekeztem csendben maradni, és nem érni a sárkányhoz, mert ugye ez egy ölvész, és az ölvész az nem tüzet, hanem villámot lő. Ekkor megláttam az öcsémet, illetve a haverjait. Mentsenek már meg végre! Hamarosan a sárkány pont Hablaty elé került, aki elég meglepetten nézett engem a sárkány karmaiban. Eltátogtam neki egy 'segíts már te idiótát'. Ekkor az ölvész leejtett.

- Sena - hallottam Hablatyot kiabálni,de érdekes módon nem estem bele a vízbe, hanem valami elkapott. Mikor hegyes szarvakat (?) láttam magam előtt még mindig féltem. Hevesen vettem a levegőt, miközben igyekeztem kitalálni valamit. Hogyan jussak le erről a szörnyetegről?

- Ez nagyon érdekes - az öcsémnek milyen jó megfigyelő képességei vannak. Inkább azt találja ki, hogy hogyan szed le innen - Sena, próbálj meg parancsolni neki - pislogott a sárkányra.

- És azt, hogy csináljam? - kezdtem pánikba esni.

- Mondd neki, hogy le - még a kezével is mutatta a le jelzést. Próbáljuk meg, rosszabb úgy sem lehet.

- Le, kérlek - mondtam a sárkánynak, aki elindult a sziget felé, és ott szállt le. A sárkánylovasok leszálltak, Hablaty pedig közelebb akart jönni, de az ölvész elkezdett morogni rá.

- Furcsa - mondta elgondolkodva, de mielőtt még tovább beszélhetett volna Fafej megszólalt:

- Király nekem is kell egy ilyen sárkány - ilyen lelkesnek ritkán látom. Na, jó. Akkor ha felrobban valami, vagy éppen veszélyes akkor nagyon lelkes. A sárkány szaglászni kezdett, én pedig megmerevedtem. Ez így nagyon rossz.

- Sena, rátudnád venni, hogy jöjjön a sárkánysulihoz? - halat ne fogjak neked véletlenül? Te vagy a sárkányszelídítő, nem én. Ezeket a szép gondolatokat csak a fejemben mondtam ki.

- Megpróbálom - sóhajtottam. Óvatosan elindultam, az ölvész meg követett. Hamarosan belebotlottunk apámba, aki rendkívül furcsállta a sárkányt a hátam mögött.

- Sena - kezdett bele, de Én leintettem.

- Tudom - bólintottam elhúzott szájjal. A lila sárkány közelebb akart menni apámhoz, de én ösztönszerűen rászóltam:

- Ne - a sárkány azonnal megállt és visszatolatott mellém.

- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy mi lesz a vége. Sok szerencsét - ment el. Hátranéztem az öcsémre, aki biztatóan tekintett rám. Folytattuk utunkat az arénához. Mondanom sem kell addig rengeteg ember nézett meg minket. Bementünk a sárkánysuliba. Hablatyék elgondolkozva nézték a sárkányt.

- Szerinted mi lehet az oka annak, hogy nem támadja meg? - tekintett Halvér Hablatyra. A testvérem elindult felém, de a mellettem lévő sárkány rámorgott. Azonnal megtorpant.

- Nem tudom Halvér. Apámat sem támadta meg, de akkor rászólt Sena - gondolkodott el - Sena, van egy sárkányod - mondta mosolyogva. Elsápadtam.


	4. 3 rész: Repülés és Alvin

- Hogy mim van?! - Sena kezdett kiborulni. Mindig ilyen sipákolás a hangja, amikor valami kiborítja. Hevesen rázni kezdi a fejét, majd ellenkezően megszólal - Nem, Hablaty! Nekem nincs sárkányom. Elég menő, hogy ti itt sárkányokon repkedtek, de ez nem az én világom - rázta meg a fejét. Ő az egyetlen, aki segíteni tud abban, hogy Dagur ne szerezze meg az ölvészt. Sena tud neki parancsolni, és a sárkány bízik is benne. Nem értem, hogy ez, hogy lehet. A sárkány mindenkit megakart támadni, a szemeitől a hideg futkosott a hátamon, de amióta találkozott Senával sokkal békésebb, mintha megnyugodott volna. Vajon hogy érhette el, hogy a sárkány bízzon benne? Beszélnem kell Senával négy szemközt. Meg kell győznöm, hogy vegye a gondjaiba az ölvészt.

- Srácok, elmennétek - fordultam feléjük. Azonnal kimentek, semmi ellenkezés nélkül. A nővérem felé fordultam, aki a sárkányt figyelte - Sena, Dagurnak a Tébolyultnak szüksége van erre a sárkányra, nem engedhetjük, hogy megszerezze. Ha, megszerzi, akkor végünk, és a sárkány téged nem utasít el egyedül. Kérlek Sena, legalább próbáld meg - a véget már csak suttogtam. Felsóhajtott, miközben ránézett a sárkányra, aki szintén rátekintett. Felém fordult, majd ennyit mondott:

- Két hónapig te élezed a késeim - morogta, majd hirtelen amolyan elfelejtettem valamit arca lett - És meg is keresed Őket - bólintott magabiztosan, mire felnevettem. Csak késeket kell megtalálnom, azok meg valószínűleg ott lesznek Sena törzshelyén, legalábbis valahol a közelében. Hol kezdjük? A bizalom már meg van szerintem, a sárkány részéről. Senában már nem vagyok annyira biztos. Oké, akkor a sárkánynak még nincs neve.

- Akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy... ? - néztem a nővéremre bizakodóan.

- Azt jelenti, hogy van sárkányom - húzta el a száját - Hol kezdjük? - pillantott a sárkányra, aki szelíden visszatekintett rá. Ahhoz képest, hogy majdnem megpörkölt minket, úgy viselkedik Senával, mintha évek óta ismerné.

- Először is adj neki nevet - adtam az instrukciókat. Elgondolkodva nézte a sárkányt, majd kibökte azt a szót, ami először az eszébe jutott.

- Villám - nézett rám.

- Rendben, akkor bizalom már megvan köztetek, a repülést fogjuk gyakorolni, de előtte csinálunk neked egy nyerget. Nagyon kényelmetlen sárkánybőrön ülni, a többiek ezt mondták, én nem tudom, a kezdetektől fogva nyergen ülök - néztem Fogatlanra, aki rám mosolygott - Gyere, elmegyünk Bélhangoshoz - intettem, miközben elindultam ki. Még a szemem sarkából láttam, ahogy elkezd követni, és hallottam egy mondatot:

- Lehetőleg ne támadj meg senkit - súgta oda a sárkánynak. Reméljük, hogy így is lesz. A faluban mindenki feszülten figyelte a nővéremet és az ölvészt. Tudták, hogy az a sárkány veszélyes és nem értik, hogy miért ilyen nyugodt.

A műhelyben sikeresen rájöttünk, hogy milyen nyereg kell egy ölvésznek. Bár, ahogy láttam nem igazán tetszett neki az ötlet, hogy nyerget teszünk rá, ameddig a nővérem Bélhangossal beszélt, addig elmentem megkeresni a késeit. Odaadtam neki Őket, Ő pedig belecsúsztatta a késeket az övébe, amit direkt erre a célra talált ki.

- Rendben, ameddig elkészül a nyereg, addig nyereg nélkül próbáljuk ki a repülést, rendben? - bizonytalanul bólintott, majd visszamentünk a sárkánysulihoz. Óvatosan felült a sárkányra, én meg felültem Fogatlanra. Felrepültünk, az ölvész pedig követett minket. Sena majdnem leesett. Sok dolgom lesz még vele. Megálltak mellettünk.

- Sena, kapaszkodj - szóltam rá, Ő pedig megforgatta a szemét.

- És mégis hova? - tárta szét a kezeit. Rátekintettem a sárkánytüskéire, kivettem a kötelet a pajzsomból, és odaadtam Senának. Felkötötte a sárkányra, de még mindig nagyon mereven ült.

- Próbálj meg ellazulni - elfogadta a tanácsomat, és kicsit ellazult. Lassan elindultunk, de mivel mind a két sárkány támadó osztályú nem bírtak sokáig lassan repülni. Ekkor megláttuk az ádázokat, Dagur arcáról lefagyott a mosoly, mikor meglátta a testvérem a sárkány hátán.

- Ó, szóval betanítottátok nekem - kiabált - Sena, milyen csodálatosan mutatsz azon a sárkányon, de már nem sokáig!

Sena

Ez a csávó még tébolyultabb lett. Emlékszem arra, amikor megcsókolt. Undorító volt. Órákig öblögettem utána a számat, de előtte még belevájtam egy kést a combjába. Régi, szép emlékek. Pontosan emlékszem a fájdalomtól eltorzuló arcára, arra, ahogy a vér megfesti a nadrágját. Na, jó. Néha eluralkodik rajtam a szadista énem. Gyorsan kipörgettem az övemből egy kést, és megcéloztam vele Dagurt. Eltaláltam, ismét a combján. Kitépte belőle, majd visszadobta felém, de beleesett a vízbe. Most nem igazán bántam. Hablattyal igyekeztünk minél hamarabb eltűnni onnan. Ez nagyon menő volt, lehet, hogy beállok sárkánylovasnak. De szerintem maradok a nemnél, amint vége Dagur hülyeségének elmegyek, egyedül. Itt hagyom a sárkányt is. Nem vagyok sárkánylovasnak való, ez nem az én munkám. Igen, Hablatynak bejön, hogy egész nap száguldozhat, de nekem nem tetszik ez a repülés dolog annyira.

- Milyen volt az első repülés? - szállt le előttünk a Hofferson lány.

- Ó, nem volt annyira érdekes. Összefutottunk Dagurral, elvesztettem az egyik késem, mert Dagur nem tud normálisan célozni. Nem nagy ügy - rántottam vállat. Astrid lepetten Hablatyra tekintett, aki elhúzott szájjal bólintott.

- Találkoztatok Dagurral? Itt? - nem értem miért van ezen megdöbbenve ennyire. Az Ádázok címere az ölvész, természetes, hogy kell nekik a sárkány, és el is jöttek érte Hibbantra - Sena, emlékszel arra, amikor Dagur megcsókolt? - nevetett Asztrid.

- Ez nem vicces - temettem tenyerembe az arcomat. Miért kell ezt felemlegetni. Bélhangos hamarosan megjelent.

- Elkészült a nyereg - mondta a szokásos, monoton hangnemében. Legalábbis nekem mindig ilyennek tűnik. Bementünk a műhelybe, ahol már ott volt a kész nyereg. Bélhangos közelebb akart menni Villámhoz, hogy rátegye, de inkább elvettem tőle.

- Ha lehet, akkor engem pörköljön meg - ezzel odaléptem a sárkányhoz, és óvatosan rátettem a nyerget. Látszólag elég jól fogadta. Váratlanul megjelent apám.

- Szóval, akkor most, hogy állunk az ölvésszel? - pillantott a nyeregre, rám, majd Hablatyra.

- Uhm... Egész jól, viszont csak Senára hallgat - mondta el tömören öcsém a fejleményeket. Apám elgondolkodott.

- Végül is, már ez is haladás - csapta össze tenyerét, mire Villám megrezzent és mérgesen tekintett apámra. Halkan felnevettem.

- Rendben, akkor most nyereggel próbáljuk ki a repülést - ült fel testvérem Fogatlanra. Óvatosan felültem Villámra. Már megnyugtatóbb volt, hogy volt rendes kapaszkodóm, viszont nem volt ínyemre, hogy ismét repülünk. Könyörgöm, most találkoztunk Tébolyultsággal. De ettől függetlenül elindultunk. Most már sokkal jobb volt és rendkívül mókás volt a testérem azzal ijesztgetni, hogy leesek, viszont sárkányomnak már nem tetszett annyira. Sárkányom? Állj nekem nincs semmilyen sárkányom, csak egy Hablaty által rám bízott pártfogolt.

Már esteledett, mikor hazamentünk Hablattyal. Villámot betettük a sárkánysuliba, ahol a többi sárkány is éjszakázik. Remélem Dagurnak nincs semmi őrült ötlete arra, hogy hogyan vigye el. Nem vacsoráztam, mert nem volt étvágyam. Csak felmentem aludni. Az éjszaka közepén felkeltem. Próbáltam, de nem tudtam visszaaludni. Felszedtem magamra a késes övem, kiugrottam az ablakomon és elindultam az éjszakába. Hangokat hallottam az aréna felől. Azon nyomban odarohantam és megláttam Alvint.

- Szerintetek melyikben van az ölvész? - kérdezte szolgájától, aki megrántotta a vállát. Nem tudom, hogy ez a fickó mennyire ismeri a sárkányokat, de szerintem nem a legjobb ötlet egy alvó sárkányt felébreszteni. Pont megbújtam a sötétben. Mikor az egyik idiótája feljött kinyitni a ketrecet, én leütöttem. Alvin azonnal feltekintett.

- Sena Haddock - vigyorodott el gúnyosan.

- Jobban teszed, ha elmégy Alvin - morogtam neki oda.

- Mert ha nem, mi lesz? - kihívóan tekintett rám.

- Na, nézzük. Apám kinyír, Hablaty és Fogatlan megküld pár plazmabombával. Több lehetőség is van - villantottam felé egy mosolyt.

- Elkapni - adta ki az utasítást, és akik katonák vele voltak azonnal felém rohantak.

- Hát ez nem jó - morogtam. Nem baj, már hozzászoktam, mikor vándor voltam nagyon sok hülyeséget csináltam. Ezek közt volt a nyilvános lopás és a menekülés is. Ez már semmi. Hangosan felnevettem, miközben rohantam előlük. Abban reménykedem, hogy valaki felkel a faluban a zajra. Igyekeztem minél hangosabb lenni, és abban a percben meghallottam az éjfúria kiáltást. Fogatlan lőtt egyet, majd Hablaty leszállt előttem:

- Mi történt Sena? - kérdezte értetlenül.

- Itt vannak Alvinék és van egy olyan sejtésem, hogy nem késői látogatásra érkeztek. Na, jó. Elakarják vinni az ölvészt - legyintettem, neki pedig kitágultak a szemei és engem ott hagyott. Futva mentem vissza az arénához, ahol már az összes sárkány ki volt engedve, viszont Ők csak az ölvész akarták megfogni. Villámnak ez nem volt éppen kedvére. Éppen megkötözték egy kötéllel, amikor előszedtem a késemet. Gyorsan elhajítottam, hogy elvágjam vele a kötelet. Mikor szabad lett egyből odarepült mellém.

- Villámot nekik - súgtam oda halkan. Teljesítette az utasítást, és egy jó adag villámot küldött Alvinnak, aki mondanom sem kell azonnal szedte a sátorfáját, de úgy éreztem, hogy ezzel nincs vége.


	5. 4 rész: Hadüzenet

_Dagur átvette a vezetést a számkivetettek felett_ - írtam bele a füzetembe, majd összecsaptam azt. Minden olyan mozzanatot leírok, ami fontos lehet. Igen, Dagur átvette a vezetést Számkivetett-sziget felett. Magam sem tudom hogyan, de megtette. Minek csinálta amúgy? Óriási armadája van. Sosem fogom megérteni ezt a fickót. Mindig a hányinger kerülget tőle.

Este elindultam a testvérem szobájába, reménykedtem benne, hogy még fel van. Bekopogtam az ajtaján, mire kikiabált egy igent. Óvatosan benéztem.

- Szia Sena - Hablaty az asztalánál ült és éppen dolgozott valamin. Leültem az ágyára, és ekkor megláttam valamit. Óvatosan a kezembe vettem a játék sárkányt.

- Erre emlékszem - simítottam végig rajta - Négy éves voltam, mikor anya csinálta neked. Amíg varrt, addig tengerész történeteket mesélt nekem - suttogtam, miközben visszatettem a helyére.

- Annyira irigyellek néha - sóhajtott fel, miközben felém fordult. Kíváncsian néztem rá, nem értettem miért. Láthatta rajtam, hogy nem értem - Te ismerhetted anyát - sóhajtott fel. Feltekintettem a plafonra, majd visszatereltem rá a tekintetem.

- Én sem emlékszem arra, hogy néz ki, csak a meséire emlékszem, illetve a kékeszöld szemére - Bélhangos mindig elmondja, hogy anyámra emlékeztetem Őt. Szerinte csak egy kicsit hasonlítok apámra, nagy részt anyámtól örököltem dolgokat.

- Az is valami - rántott vállat. Ezután csendben ültünk, majd hirtelen megszólalt Hablaty - Sena, emlékszel, hogy amikor 10 éves voltál levágtad Bélhangos egyik lábujját? - nevetett fel. Fanyarul bólintottam. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy a fejsze nem az én fegyverem, bár az egy sokkal nehezebb fegyver volt az átlagnál.

- És te arra, amikor apa elvitt minket halászni és te elkezdtél trollokra vadászni - jutott eszembe az emlék. Halkan felnevetett:

- Felejthetetlen emlék - motyogta. Mindketten elég sok hülyesgét csináltunk, mikor kisebbek voltunk, bár ez nem sokat változott szerintem. Ha akarnánk, még mindig képesek lennénk ugyanazokat a hülyeségeket összehozni.

- Szerintem Kalmár Johann még mindig nem engedne szívesen a hajója közelébe - szólalt meg váratlanul Hablaty. Ó, igen. Amikor fiatalabbak voltunk, akkor rávettem az öcsémet, hogy kössük el.

- Ezt most úgy mondod, mintha te nem lettél volna benne - néztem rá durcásan.

- Még fiatal voltam - ezután felemlegettük az összes hülyeséget, amit csináltunk. Onnantól kezdve, hogy meggyújtottuk apa szakállát, addig, hogy felrobbantottunk egy hajót. 9 éves voltam, mikor egy portya alatt egy cipzárhát üldözőbe vett. Az öcsémnek már akkor is berogződése volt, hogy a törzsbe akar tartozni, szóval egyből a segítségemre sietett. A legjobb hajónk veszett oda. Arról, hogy felgyújtottuk apánk szakállát, annyit, hogy rettenetes rémek nem éppen jó játékszerek. Egyszer összekötöttem az egyiknek a lábát és száját, majd neki hajítottam Hablatynak, viszont mikor visszadobta a sárkánynak kiszabadult a szája a kötélből, és letüzelte apát.

- Mintha te olyan tökéletes gyerek lettél volna - mondta tetetett mérgességgel, miután a szemére vetettem, hogy felgyújtotta a házunkat - Rávettél, hogy üssük le Dagurt és zárjuk be egy ketrecbe - jött elő a következő vád.

- Ezt most úgy mondod, mintha te nem lettél volna benne - képedtem el.

- Alig voltam 8 éves, könnyen befolyásolható voltam - Dagurt leütni és ketrecbe zárni nem volt a legjobb ötlet. Úgy csináltuk, hogy amikor háttal állt, akkor én az egyik szobor szarvába beleakasztottam egy kötelet és a lábammal lerúgtam. Oswald nem kicsit haragudott meg, mikor meglátta egy sárkányketrecben a fiát.

- Persze-persze, te és a befolyásolhatóságod - legyintettem - De, amikor 14 éves voltál, és elloptuk Gombát, akkor már nem voltál könnyen befolyásolható. Még ma is emlékszem Penész arcára - úgy tettem, mintha kitörölnék egy könnycseppet a szememből.

- Én meg apánkéra - nevetett fel kínosan Hablaty.

- Ó, arra én is emlékszem - fintorogtam. Apám bal kezébe voltam én, jobb kezébe Hablaty és beleejtett minket a vízbe, de attól függetlenül Én élveztem. Bár, Penésznek nem igazán tetszett, hogy elloptuk szeretett állatát. Már akkor is tehetséges voltam a lopásban. Magam sem tudom miért loptuk el. Talán túl csendes volt minden és valami nyüzsgést akartunk magunk körül tudni.

- Jó éjt - álltam fel.

- Neked is - elhagytam a szobát.

Miért hagytam itt Hibbantot? Miért? Miért voltam gyáva? Mai napig nem értem, hogy miért van az a Bátor szócska a nevemben. Nem is illik hozzám. Hablaty tényleg borzasztó, Astrid tényleg rettenthetetlen, apám tényleg termetes, ezt nem sértésnek mondom, de én egyáltalán nem vagyok bátor. Miért nem neveztek el inkább gyávának? Mivel nem voltam még álmos, ezért elmentem sétálni. Az ablakom használtam közlekedő helynek.

- Remélem nem fogsz megint elmenni egy évre - már egy ideje sétáltam, mikor meghallottam Astrid hangját.

- Nem - fordultam felé.

- Pléhpofának és Hablatynak is nagyon nehéz volt, hogy elmentél - kicsit nyomottnak éreztem a hangulatot, szóval egy ügyes mondattal kizökkentettem Astridot ebből a gyászos hangulatból.

- És téged mióta is érdekel az öcsém? - esküszöm, hogy fülig vörösödött, pedig csak viccnek szántam. Jól kinevettem, mire megakart ütni, de elkaptam a kezét. Én vagyok az egyetlen, akit nem tud megverni - Tudod, hogy csak vicceltem, de nem értem, hogy ezen miért kell így felkapni a vizet - még mindig erősen fogtam a karját. Leeresztette a kezét, majd halkan felsóhajtott:

- Mert nem értem, hogy gondolhatod, hogy nekem tetszik Hablaty - nem nézett a szemembe, hanem elfordult, és egy szóval sem mondtam olyat, hogy szerintem tetszik neki, így egyből levontam a következtetést:

- Azt egy szóval sem mondtam, hogy szerintem tetszik neked, szóval lebuktattad magad. Neked bejön az öcsém! - röhögtem el magam, ekkor befogta a számat.

- Nem tudod hangosabban? - hallottam a mérget a hangjában - Oké, lehet, hogy egy kicsit tetszik, de ez nem jelent semmit - morogta, miközben levette kezét a számról.

- Ahw - még mindig nevettem, most viszont nem figyeltem, egy szó, mint száz, sikerült megütnie, így elestem. Viszont a földön tovább folytattam a vihogást, ekkor rám ugrott, és elkezdett ütögetni. Megpróbáltam kivédeni, de, hogy őszinte legyek nagyon nehéz úgy védekezni, hogy könnyek folynak ki a szemedből a nevetés miatt. Hirtelen abbahagyta, majd felállt rólam:

- Oké, Hablaty tetszik nekem. Nem kell tovább ragozni - suttogta, majd elment. Ó, de cuki.

Ha, valaki egy éve azt mondja nekem, hogy Astridnak tetszeni fog Hablaty abban a pillanatban hajóra kötöm, és kilököm a tengerre, de megtörtént. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy Astrid hogyan fog viszonyulni Hablatyhoz holnap, mert már tudom a sötét titkát. Kicsit sem fél attól, hogy elmondom Hablatynak? Tovább vonultam a faluban, és észre se vettem, de a kikötőhöz jöttem. Nem, még nem megyek el. Halványan elmosolyodtam és visszamentem a házunkba.

Reggel arra keltem, hogy valaki rázogat. Kinyitva a szemem Astriddal találtam szembe magam:

- Hacsak egy valamit mondtál neki, akkor én... - mondta fenyegető hangnemben, de én félbeszakítottam:

- Nem mondtam neki semmit - ezzel felálltam az ágyamból, és felvettem késes övemet - Viszont, ha ilyen hangosan beszélsz róla, akkor teljesen biztos, hogy megkérdezi, mi a vita tárgya - ma nem volt valami jó kedvem.

- Rendben, sajnálom - hajtotta le a fejét.

- Semmi baj - csaptam a fejére, mire kaptam egy mérges, kék pillantást. Halkan felnevettem, miközben lesétáltunk. Elmentem Villámmal halászni.

A nap nagy része azzal telt, hogy repültünk a sziget körül, és néha átmentünk Számkivetett-szigetre, hogy megnézzük mit csinálnak. Nem volt semmi érdekes a mai nap folyamán. Repülés közben elkezdtem gondolkodni. Nem, nem mehetek el megint. Akármennyire is elvágyom, nem mehetek el, mert ez az otthonom, és szeretek itt lenni, csak nehéz hozzászoknom. Kettős érzések uralkodnak bennem, egyik részem itt maradna Hibbanton, a másik pedig elmenne messzire, ahol még viking nem járt. Miért? Miért nem tudok dönteni, hogy maradjak, vagy sem? Mert akkor ezt már jó lenne most közölnöm a testvéremmel. Ha, úgy döntök, hogy elmegyek, akkor az jó időpontban kell tudatnom vele. De mikor? Mostanában annyi gondjuk van, hogy nem hiszem, hogy találnék alkalmas időpontot. Még az sem biztos, hogy elmegyek, akkor meg mit parázok? Jobban hajlok az igen felé abban, hogy elmenjek. Úgy érzem, hogy akkor az egész szigetnek jobb lenne, mert végül is, amióta megszelídítettem az ölvészt, azóta ilyen Hibbant. Bár, Dagur már nagyon régóta vágyik arra, hogy megszerezze Fogatlant. De hacsak

Másnap reggel hajóérkezést jelző kürtre ébredtem. Azonnal felpattantam az ágyamból és a kikötő felé vettem az irányt, Hablattyal együtt. Apánk már ott volt, és egy Ádáz hajó közeledett a sziget felé. Mit keres itt egyetlenegy hajó? Dagur mindenhova armadával jár. Feszülten vártuk a hajó beérkezését, mikor ez megtörtént Alvin volt parancsnoka lépett elő:

- Dagur a Tébolyult hadat üzen Hibbantnak. Amennyiben nem szeretnének háborúzni adják át az éjfúriát és az ölvészt. Viszont, amennyiben a háború mellett döntenek hamarosan számíthatnak ránk - ez nagyon nem jó. Miért nem tud minket egyszerűen békén hagyni?

- Harcolunk - jelentette ki apám. Azonnal rákaptam a tekintetem. Ő az-az ember volt, aki mindig a békét akart a népek közt.

- Rendben, a harcra várhatóan két héten belül sor kerül - mondta egy gonosz vigyor kíséretében.

- Várjuk - ezzel a hajó elment.

- De apa - néztem egyből rá.

- Készüljetek a háborúra és hívjatok össze a nagyterembe mindenkit - ezzel ott hagyott minket. Hablaty felült Fogatlanra, majd intett nekem. Felültem mögé és olyan gondolatok fogalmazódtak meg bennem, hogy miért egyezett bele apám a háborúba. Aztán előre tekintettem és megvilágosodtam. Hablaty miatt. Fogatlan a legjobb barátja, és inkább háborúzik, minthogy, odaadja fia szeretett sárkányát Dagurnak.

Mindenki bent volt a nagyteremben, leültünk Takonypócékhoz. Apánk hamarosan felállt, és beszélni kezdett:

- Dagur hadat üzent nekünk. Hamarosan harcra kerül sor, aki nem elég bátor, hogy harcoljon, az most hagyja el a szigetet - férfi szülőm hangja, mint a tenger morajlása. Oké, akkor én elmegyek. Csak vicceltem.

- Fegyverbe - hangzott el az egységes szó, ami megmosolyogtatta apámat. Csak éljük túl.

Hablaty:

Senán érzelmek ezrei voltak, miközben az arénában edzettünk. Neki Takonypóccal kellett küzdenie. A srác éppen támadott volna, mikor Sena egyszerűen kigáncsolta, majd odébb rúgta. Ez nem Ő volt. Ő szerette kínozni az ellenfelét és harcolni vele, nem ilyen egyszerűen leütni.

- Ügyes voltál Sena - dícsérte meg Bélhangos, viszont Ő csak bólintott egyet. Érzéketlenül bámult előre, még akkor sem mosolyodott el, mikor Takonypócról folyt a vér. Nem jelent meg rajta az a szokásos kárörvendő mosoly. Igyekeztünk a legtöbbet kihozni magunkból, viszont ez nem volt annyira egyszerű, mert mindannyiunkban benne volt a félelem. A félelem, hogy mit hoz a holnap. Nem hittem volna, hogy idáig fog fajulni ez a dolog. Erre most tessék. Háborúra készülünk, ami kicsit sem üdítő. Ha, valahogyan kitudnánk cselezni Dagurt. Mintha Sena hallotta volna a gondolatom felém nézett és intett egyet. Én még nem kerültem sorra, viszotn utolsó leszek, és jelenleg az ikrek harcolnak.

- Ma éjjel elmegyek Számkivetett-szigetre - mondta, mikor már elég messze voltunk mindentől.

- Hogy?! Egyedül?! Sena, ez baromság! - borultam ki.

- Hablaty, csak bíz bennem. Felderítem a telepet, és már jövök is vissza - nézett a szemembe biztatóan. Felismertem ezt a tekintetet. Eldöntötte és semmi sem tarthatja vissza. Ritkán látom ezt a tekintetet.

- Csak vigyázz magadra - suttogtam. Bólintott, majd elment. Miért érzem úgy, hogy utána kell majd mennem? Bízom benne annyira, hogy tudjam nem hagy itt minket a pácban, viszont féltettem is. Mi lesz, ha Dagur elkapja? Vagy észreveszik? Nem, Hablaty. Senát ettől keményebb fából faragták. Egy ilyen tébolyult nem tudja elintézni a testvérem. Ha hajnalban nem lesz itt, akkor utána megyek.

- Jössz, Hablaty? - hallottam meg Astrid hangját. Bólintottam.


	6. 5 rész: Éjszakai látogatások

**Meghoztam a következő fejezetet. Igaz, kicsit késő van, de így jár az, akinek alvászavara van :/ :P**

* * *

><p>Előszedtem éjfekete ruhámat, miközben azon gondolkodtam helyesen cselekszem-e. Szinte senkinek nem szólni arról, hogy elmegyek Dagurhoz. Egyedül Hablaty tud róla, remélem nem köp be senkinek. Ezt a ruhát akkor használtam, mikor valamit el akartam csenni az éjszaka leple alatt. Senkinek nem tűntem fel, soha. Feltettem a szemmaszkomat, és megvártam míg apám elalszik. Hangtalanul kiugrottam az ablakon.<p>

- Őt vidd magaddal - Hablaty felé fordultam, akinek egy rettenetes rém volt a vállán - Ő itt légiposta, ha valamit szeretnél velem tudatni, akkor vele küldj egy levelet - ezzel a kis rém a vállamra röppent.

- Köszönöm Hablaty - az aréna felé vettem irányomat, és kiengedtem Villámot. Kicsit megijedt, sőt meg is akart támadni, de amint felismert lenyugodott.

- Bocs Villám, de elmegyünk egy kis éjszakai kalandjáratra - morgott egyet, majd elindult kifelé. Bezártam a ketrecét, óvatosan kimentünk és az arénát is lezártam. Felültem rá, miközben a területet figyeltem. Nehogy valaki észrevegyen - Gyorsan és óvatosan - súgtam oda a sárkánynak, aki bólintott. Az éjszaka éppen, hogy elkezdődött, mikor a szigetre érkeztünk. Az ádáz katonák nagyban vígadtak, de nagyon kevesen voltak. Szemem élesen járattam a katonák közt, akiken már látszott, hogy nem igazán voltak maguknál. Még meg sem nyerték a csatát és máris ünnepelnek? Egy személyt kerestem, Barbárt, ha Ő megvan, akkor kicsivel könnyebb dolgom lesz. Miután már egy ideje ott várakoztam, intettem Villámnak, hogy maradjon itt, és azt az utasítást adtam neki, hogy ha meglát valakit azonnal tűnjön el. Észrevétlenül lesétáltam, majd meghallottam a keresett személy hangját:

- De Dagur, már alig vannak katonáink - alig vannak katonáik? Mi történt?

- Mi az, hogy alig vannak katonáink? - úgy kiabált, mint egy idegbajos. Ja, Ő az is.

- Szinte mindenki elment. Azt mondták, megvárják míg a húgod kerül uralomra, Ő nem fogja Őket belerángatni egy hülye sárkány miatt egy háborúba - még vártam egy kicsit, hátha megtudok még valamit.

- Nekünk csak az éjfúria kell és az ölvész. Az éjfúriára pedig megvan a tökéletes tervem - gonosz, nagyon gonosz.

- És mi lenne az Dagur? - hallottam Barbár kíváncsi hangját.

- Kalmár Johann hamarosan Hibbantra érkezik, egy tesztelni való fegyverről pletyka, ami nem is létezik, és meg is van az éjfúria - ennyi pont elég. Hangtalanul eltűntem, viszont valaki észrevett:

- Hé, te állj meg! - eszeveszettül rohanni kezdtem, és éreztem, ahogy valami eltalál, vagyis felszántja a karom. Szivárgott belőle a vér, viszont elviselhető volt. Zsákutcába értem, hallottam, ahogy az őrök közelednek, és valami berántott egy lyukba. Hátrafordulva penésszel találtam szembe magam. Ijedten sikoltani akartam, mikor befogta a számat.

- Egyikünk sem lenne jó, ha elkapnának minket - ezzel eleresztette a számat, majd elindult - Nem akarsz kijutni? - kérdezte hátrapillantva.

- Miért kellene egy olyan árulóban bíznom, mint te? - tettem fel az egyértelmű kérdést.

- Ha, nem bízol bennem, akkor itt ragadsz - mondta egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében, miközben elindult. Morogva követni kezdtem. Egy börtön-szerűségen haladtunk át, ami tele volt sárkányokkal. Egy suttogó halált vettem észre, ami mellett jó sok tojás volt.

- Innen vannak a tojások, amiket Hibbant alá tettetek? - kérdeztem Penésztől.

- Igen - bólintott. Hablaty azt mondta, hogy egy nagy piros tojásból kelt ki a sikoltó halál.

- És nem volt köztük egy nagy, piros tojás? - húztam el a számat.

- De, az elég furának tűnt. Milyen lett?

- Nagy - mondtam egy furcsa pofával. Elindult, én meg követtem.

Megpillantottam egy kisebb járatot, na jó, nem annyira kicsi. Még apám is simán kiférne rajta.

- Ez az alagút egy barlangba vezet, ahonnan ki tudsz jutni a szigetről - muszáj megbíznom Penészben.

- Ha, átversz, akkor én... - morogtam, de meghallottuk az őrök hangját.

- Siess már - lökött rajtam egyet a botjával, valamiért megbíztam benne.

Elszeleltem az alagúton át, de csak egy kisebb barlangba értem, ahol víz volt. Óceán illata csapta meg az orrom, ez óceán víz, és ha az, akkor valahogyan bejutott ide. Beleugrottam a vízbe, és észrevettem egy járatot. Kiúsztam, és dideregve másztam fel egy sziklára. Valahogyan csak idehívhatnám Villámot, ekkor eszembe jutott, amit Hablaty tanított, vagyis mondott. Tanuljam meg az ölvész hangját, és úgy akármikor odahívatom, ha távol kerülnénk egymástól. Utánoztam az ölvész hangját és hamarosan megjelent a sárkányom, és Légiposta. Felültem a hátára és elhagytuk a szigetet. Nagyon rosszul éreztem magam, alig bírtam fent maradni Villám hátán. Csak holnapra legyek jobban. A karomra tévedt a tekintetem, és már szinte az egész baloldalam tiszta vér volt, még a fekete ruhán is látni lehetett.

Bevittem őt az arénába, miközben alig álltam a lábamon. Láttam rajta az aggódást irántam, ami egy kicsi jó érzéssel töltött el. Légiposta elrepült, gondolom Hablatyhoz. Fáradt voltam és szédültem, bemásztam az ablakon, lemostam magamról a vért, bekötöttem a kezem, majd átöltöztem. Nem aludhatok vizes ruhában. Azzal egy időben, hogy letettem a fejem a párnára, elaludtam.

A reggel túl hamar jött el. Mikor felkeltem sóhajjal láttam, hogy átázott a kötés. Mi lehetne ennél jobb? Előszedtem egy másik kötszert, hogy kicseréljem a sebemen. Még mindig fájt, és szerencsétlenségemre pont az találta el, amivel célozni szoktam. Remek. Felvettem a hosszú ujjú felsőm, hogy ne lássák meg a kötést. Nekem elég sok ruhám van, mert összeszedtem egy párat mialatt utaztam. Elindultam a sárkánysuliba. A megszokott dolgok vártak rám, Astrid és Takonypóc veszekedtek, az ikrek verekedtek, Halvér és Hablaty pedig valamilyen sárkányról beszéltek. Majdnem felszisszentem, mikor Bélhangos a vállamra csapott, de visszafogtam magam. Nem bukhatok le.

- Rendben, ma folytatjuk a gyakorlást. Astrid és Sena kezd - a francba! Így nem tudok nyerni, ha csak a jobb kezem használhatom. A Hofferson lány úgy nézett rám, mintha már nyert is volna. Harcolni kezdtünk egymással, én csak a jobb kezem használtam, viszont, mikor megpróbáltam használni a bal kezemet, akkor majdnem összeestem a fájdalomtól. Szerencsére, Astrid pont akkor ütött gyomorszájon, így hihették azt, hogy az ütést fájlalom. A szőke lány legyőzött, nem is igazán bántam, csak azt reméltem, hogy még egy ideig kibírja a kötés. A francba, megint! A tegnapi kötést otthagytam a padlómon. Add, hogy senki nem jár be a szobámba. Miközben Takonypóc és Halvér verekedtek a testvérem odajött.

- Kiderítettél valamit?

- Majd elmondom - nem akartam ilyen sok ember előtt. Bólintott. Délután elmentünk járőrözni és öcsém mellém repült.

- Nos?

- Dagurt ott hagyta az armadája nagy része, ennyit sikerült megtudnom - rántottam meg a vállam, de egyből meg is bántam.

- Jól vagy? - nézett rám ijedten Hablaty. Összeszorított fogakkal bólintottam - Nem úgy nézel ki - húzta el a száját.

- Jól vagyok, csak tegnap elestem - hazudtam. Hitetlenül nézett rám. Tudta, hogy hazudok. Ismert, akármeddig is voltam távol.

- Az embernek attól, hogy elesik nem fáj egész nap a keze - azonnal rátekintettem. Észrevette? - Sena, Astrid simán legyőzött és mikor a bal kezed akartad használni fájdalom tükröződött az arcodról. Mielőtt azzal védekeznél, hogy Astrid megütött, te simán kivédhetted volna, hiszen a jobb kezed fogta le csak - miért figyel ennyire a részletekre?

- Csal egy kisebb sérülés - rántottam vállat, de ismét fájdalom járta át a testem.

- Rendben, csak legyél jobban - sóhajtott fel, mire rámosolyogtam.

Hablaty:

Annak, hogy Sena Dagurnál járt már három napja. Vajon mi történt vele, ami miatt ennyire fáj a keze? Már nagyon régóta fájlalja, csak senkinek nem hajlandó bevallani. A nagyobb kérdés, hogy mi történt Számkivetett- szigeten? Ha, érteném, hogy mit beszélnek a sárkányok sokkal könnyebb lenne, de persze ez lehetetlen. Mit fogunk tenni, ha jön Dagur? Megtámadjuk? Valahogyan el kell mondanom apának, hogy Dagurt ott hagyta az armadája, de úgy, hogy ne tudja meg, hogy Sena az engedélye nélkül ment oda. Bele se merek gondolni, hogy mit kapna a nővérem, ha a apa megtudná. Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy apa mit akarhat tőlem, illetve a többiektől.

- Gyerekek, nem rég érkezett a hír Johanntól, hogy Dagur valami titkos fegyvert akar kipróbálni ma este - jelentette be.

- Ma egy páran odarepülünk - bólintottam apámnak, aki egy elismerő mosollyal elment. Éppen készültem volna elhagyni az arénát, mikor egy kezet éreztem a csuklómra kulcsolódni.

- Hablaty, van egy kis probléma - a nővérem.

- Mi az? - fordultam felé.

- Ez egy csapda, elfelejtettem mondani, hogy ez a terve arra, hogy elvegye Fogatlant. Kérlek, ne menjetek oda - nézett reménykedően a szemembe.

- Sena, és ha igaz? Minden eshetőségre fel kell készülnünk - ezzel kezemet kiszedtem a szorításából.

Este én, Astrid és Takonypóc elmentünk Dagurhoz, hogy megnézzük az Ő vadonatúj fegyverét. De mi van, ha igaz, amit Sena mondott és ez egy csapda? Leszálltunk nem messze a szigetüktől. Elővettem a messzelátóm, az ádázok tény, hogy valamit csináltak. Ezt meg kell néznünk közelebbről.

- Elterelés? - néztem Astridra és Takonypócra.

- Elcsalom Őket - repült fel a szőke lány. Mikor láttuk, hogy elmentek odarepültünk, ekkor viszont hálókat dobtak ránk. Fogatlan és én valahogy belerepültünk egybe és elkaptak minket. Takonypócnál már csak a katapultot használták, hogy elüldözzék. Senának igaza volt, tényleg egy terv volt, hogy elkapja Fogatlant.


	7. 6 rész: Összecsapás

**Szóval, itt van a fejezet. sajnálom, de nem tudtam hosszabbat, mert ma begipszelték a kezem, félkézzel meg nagyon nehéz írni. igyekszem belerázódni a félkezes dologba.**

Tegnap este megkaptuk a hírt Astridtól és Takonypóctól, hogy Hablatyot és Fogatlant elkapták. Most már az egész falu egy kész stressz, főleg azután, hogy kaptunk egy levelet, amiben az állt, hogy az ölvészt az öcsémért. Apa kijelentette, hogy nem adhatom oda, mert Hablaty úgyis visszamenne Fogatlanért. Hihetetlen, hogy apám már ilyen jól ismeri Hablatyot. Az arénában ültünk, miközben azon gondolkodtunk mit kellene tennünk, ekkor Halvér rohant be:  
>- Ádáz katonák! - kiabált - Éppen járőröztem, mikor megjelentek a láthatáron - és meghallottuk a hajó érkezést jelző kürtöt. Kirohantunk és láttuk, ahogy a törzsbéliek fegyvert ragadva rohannak a kikötőbe. Ijedten szemléltem az eseményeket, majd egy gondolat vette át az irányítást a fejem felett. Mi van, ha megölte a testvérem?<p>

Hablaty:  
>Az egyik hajón ébredtem, pontosabban az alsó térben. Miután tegnap késő estig kérdezgettek belém lőttek valami altató lövedéket. Egy székhez voltam kötözve, majd megjelent Dagur. A szokásos gonosz vigyora díszítette az arcát.<br>- Nos, Hablaty. Kényelmes a hely? - dörzsölte össze kezeit.  
>- Hol van Fogatlan? - kérdeztem mérgesen. Ez volt az első dolog, ami eszembe jutott.<br>- Számkivetett-szigeten - nézegette körmét unottan - Mi jelenleg Hibbantot fogjuk megtámadni - ezzel kiment. Megtámadja Hibbantot? Ez szörnyű! Minden az én hibám. Ha, akkor nem mondom el Dagurnak, hogy sárkányokat idomítunk, akkor most béke lehetne a szigeten. Az ádázokkal még mindig meg lenne a békeszerződés, a nővérem nem sérült volna meg, Fogatlant nem kapták volna el. Minden az én hibám. Aki felelős a dolgokért az én vagyok egyedül! Kürtöt hallottam meg. Hibbantra értünk - villant meg a fejemben a gondolat. Csak hangokat hallottam, amiből rájöttem, hogy a harc elkezdődött. Ordítások, majd egy ismerős hangot hallottam meg:  
>- Ez ütős lesz! - a nővérem. Láb kopogást hallottam a hajó felső teréből, majd a testvérem lépett be.<br>- Miért nem hallgatsz rám soha? - kérdezte inkább magától, miközben elvágta a köteleket rajtam. Kirohantunk és közel sem volt olyan vészes a helyzet, mint képzeltem. Sena felugrott Villámra és felrepültek. Az ölvész felkapott a karmaiba. A nővérem leugrott egy sziklaszirtnél.  
>- Hablaty, Villám elvisz Számkivetett-szigetre Fogatlanért - ezzel a sárkány elvitt, és már csak azt láttam, ahogy a testvérem berohan a csatába.<br>- Sok szerencsét, Sena - suttogtam.

Sena:  
>Körbeszemléltem, és felszedtem egy kardot a földről. Mindenhol emberek harcoltak egymással. Szörnyű látvány volt. Hirtelen egy pengét éreztem a nyakamnál, viszont nem vájt belém a kard.<br>- Végre eljött a párbajunk ideje, Sena - Dagur. Azonnal hátrafordultam és kigáncsoltam - Gyors támadás - vigyorodott el, miközben feltápászkodott. Hirtelen suhintott a kardjával, éppen, hogy kivédtem. Pengék csattogása töltötte be a teret, és már egészen távol voltunk a harc helyszínétől. Dagur minden egyes csattanásnál, egyre dühösebb lett, de ez más fajta düh volt. Nem olyan, mint, amit akkor érzel, mikor valaki sokáig idegesít, hanem, mikor valaki megbánt. Már mindketten tele voltunk sebekkel, alig álltunk a lábunkon, most jön a végső támadás. Egyszerre indítottuk meg kardunkat. Én a szívébe döftem, miközben Ő a gyomromba. A fájdalomtól megnyikkanni sem tudtam, viszont Dagur holtan esett össze. Gyilkos vagyok - az első gondolat, ami eszembe jutott. Mikor már nem bírtam tartani magam összeestem. Nem maradt más, csak a sötétség.

Hablaty:  
>Mikor elértük a szigetet a sárkány berepült a víz alá. Nem értettem semmit, csak gyorsan becsuktam a szám. Berepültünk egy barlangba és lepetten láttam, hogy egy üregbe érkeztünk. Villám morogva intett a fejével. A sziget teljesen ki volt ürülve, ekkor szembe jött velünk Penész.<br>- Valahogy gondoltam, hogy visszajössz. Gyere, elviszlek a sárkányhoz - gyanakodva néztem rá, és éppen ellenkeztem volna, mikor Villám elkezdett lökdösni. Értetlenül indultam el. Az ölvész bízik Penészben? Mik nem történnek? Hamarosan elértünk egy ketrechez, amiben Fogatlan volt megkötözve. Szemei csukva voltak.  
>- Fogatlan! - üvöltöttem fel, mire azonnal kinyitotta a szemét.<br>- Ne aggódj, nincs semmi baja, enni is kapott - nyitotta ki a ketrecet és a kezembe adott egy kést. Gyorsan eleresztettem a sárkányomat, felültem rá.  
>- Köszönöm, Penész - néztem rá furcsán - Viszlát - ezzel visszaindultunk Hibbantra. Mire odaértünk a csatának vége volt. Egy pár dolog meg volt rongálva, és néhány épület sem volt éppen rendben. Leszálltam és egyből apámhoz rohantam, akinek néhány vágás éktelenkedett a kezén.<br>- Mi történt? - kérdeztem aggódva.  
>- Nyertünk, senki nem halt meg, csak sérüléseket szereztünk - állt fel, ekkor feltűnt, hogy Villám mindenfelé szaglászik, viszont sehol nem találja a nővérem. Ez szokatlan, azonnal meg szokta találni - Apa, hol van Sena? - kérdeztem, mire megmerevedett. Hazugságot próbál kitalálni. Mi történhetett vele?<br>- Pléhpofa, Gothi azt mondta, hogy Sena nem biztos, hogy túléli - jelent meg Bélhangos, viszont mikor észrevett ennyi hagyta el a száját:  
>- Oh - szemeit ijedten járatta közöttünk. Apám morogva megszólalt.<br>- Kíméletesebben akartam közölni vele, Bélhangos - de én már ott sem voltam. Ha szerencsém van, akkor a házunkban van. Bementem és felrohantam az emeletre. Az irányt azonnal a nővérem szobája felé vettem. Berontottam és a nővéremmel együtt Astridot is megtaláltam.  
>- Mi történt? - lihegtem.<br>- Hát, úgy mond neki jutott Dagur. Én sem tudok többet - húzta el a száját - A gyomra megsérült, a lábán és a kezén van egy pár mélyebb vágás, meg eltört egy pár csontja - suttogta - Hablaty, még valamiről tudnod kell. Dagur nem élte túl a párbajt - pillantott fel rám.  
>Szóval a nővérem nyert, viszont nem biztos, hogy életben marad. Miért ilyen igazságtalan az élet? Alig hogy megint majdnem teljes a családunk, a nővérem lehet ismét elmegy, és ha elmegy most, akkor örökre, és én ezt nem akarom.<p> 


	8. 7 rész: Viktória

**Ahhoz képest, hogy azt mondtam késni fogok :P És van egy hírem, ha befejezem ezt a sztorit, ami nem tudom mikor lesz, akkor lesz folytatása. Ismét egy OC karakterrel. **

Az első számú feladatunk helyreállítani a falut. Már egy hete ezen dolgozunk és hamarosan végzünk. A nővérem még mindig nem ébredt fel, apám szerint ez nem is fog megtörténni. De én még reménykedem, legalábbis addig, ameddig Villám is ezt teszi. Igen, Villám. Nem tudom mi lesz azzal a sárkánnyal, mert még mindig a nővéremre hallgat csak teljes mértékben. Még mindig van olyan, hogy néha le akarja harapni a kezem. Vajon a sikoltó halállal mi lehet?

Villám:

Fel kell ébrednie. Nem halhat meg. Annyira próbáltam vigyázni rá, de alig, hogy magára hagyom megsérül. Mikor elvittem Számkivetett-szigetre, akkor is megsérült. Őt ismertem fel benne. Lydia. Ahogy ennek a lánynak a szemébe tekintettem egyből egykori lovasomat ismertem fel, aki miattam halt meg. Megölte egy férfi, aki szerelmes volt belé. Nem voltam ott, hogy megvédjem. Aztán úgy döntöttem, hogy egy időre lefagyasztom magam, és ezek a Hibbanti kölykök megtaláltak. Rendkívül dühös voltam rájuk, amiért kiolvasztottak. Azon az estén, nem csináltam semmit, csak kerestem egy helyet, ahol pihenni tudok. Másnap elmentem halat keresni, de őt találtam. Igazából, csak a halat akartam elvenni tőle, nem akartam megtámadni, amennyiben ő sem teszi ezt. Láttam rajta a félelmet, annak ellenére, hogy nem néztem a szemébe. Mikor elvettem tőle az ételt, akkor láttam azt a tekintetet. A félelem és a csodálat különös keveréke, amit benne is megtaláltam. Figyelni akartam egy ideig, hogy mit, hogyan csinál, szóval elfogadtam az ajánlatát, miszerint Ő fog nekem halat én pedig nem eszem meg. Aztán mikor végzett a hal fogással, rájöttem, hogy bunkó voltam, hogy megettem a halát. Szóval odaadtam neki, amit utoljára fogott ki. Nem igazán akarta elfogadni viszont nem hagyhattam éhen halni. Evett belőle és visszaadta nekem.

Láttam rajta, hogy nem igazán bízik bennem és ezt meg is érettem. Aztán csak úgy felkaptam és elvittem repülni. Rendkívül furcsa volt, hogy nem sikoltozott, de még csak nem is volt kétségbeesve. Aztán megjelent az a srác, legszívesebben megtámadtam volna, de rájöttem, hogy a lány ismeri, na meg az éjfúria is megszólalt. Szerintem nem akarod bántani Sena öccsét. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy ez a neve a lánynak, és a családját meg eszem ágában sem volt bántani.

Hablaty:

Ismét meghallottam a hajó kürtöt. Azonnal felrepültem Fogatlannal, hogy megnézzem kik azok. Ádázok? Mit keresnek itt? Leszálltunk a kikötőben sárkányommal, ahol már ott volt apa is, illetve még egy páran a faluból. Egy hajó volt csak. Mit akarhatnak? Feszülten várakoztunk és mikor megállt a hajó, akkor Dagur húga lépett elő. 17 éves volt, hatalmas barna szemek, fekete haj és elég alacsony termetű volt, de még mindig magasabb tőlem. Viselete hosszú szoknya volt, fekete felső és gyapjúból készült mellény volt, oldalán egy karddal. Meg kell jegyeznem, sokkal normálisabb a testvérénél, legalábbis eddig az volt. Viktória egyenes háttal, jó kiállásban állt meg apám előtt, mint egy igazi vezér.

- Üdvözlöm, Pléhpofa - nyújtotta ki vékony kezeit.

- Viktória - fogadta el apám feszülten.

- Nyugodjon meg, nem tervezem megtámadni a falut, csak tudni szeretném mi lesz ezután a békeszerződéssel. Szomorúan hallottam, hogy a bátyám miatt tönkrement a szerződés, szóval arra lennék kíváncsi, hogy nem köthetnénk-e újra. Nem szeretnék haragot a két törzs között. Nem neheztelek magukra azért, mert megölték a testvérem, ezt csak így elmondom. Számítani lehetett arra, hogy egy csata áldozatokkal fog járni- miután a lány befejezte hosszú beszédét, mind döbbenten álltunk. Erre nem gondolt volna senki. Hogy pont azért jön, hogy a békeszerződésről beszéljünk. Megöltük a testvérét és még mindig ilyen nyugodt? Biztosan hazudik.

- Részemről semmi akadálya, Viktória, a Konok - bólintott apám. Nem értettem, hogy miért konok a neve a lánynak. Eddig ez semmiben nem nyilvánult meg - Szerintem beszéljük meg a részleteket a nagyteremben - ezzel apám elment az ádázok új vezérével.

- Ez most komoly? - kérdezte Astrid döbbenten.

- Úgy tűnik - húztam el a számat.

Miután apám és Viktória megkötötték a szerződést a lány félre hívott.

- Hallottam, hogy a nővéred ölte meg a testvérem - a hangja teljesen nyugodt volt.

- Hát... igen,... de - hebegtem össze-vissza.

- Nem azért mondtam, csak szeretném, ha valamiről tudnál - kíváncsian néztem rá - Dagur szerelmes volt a nővéredbe - ezzel elment. Dagur szerelmes volt Senába? Ez bizarr.

Ezután minden úgy ment, mintha az ádázok meg sem jelentek volna. A huligánok és az ádázok ismét békében álltak. A szerződésben nagyon sok dolog volt belefoglalva. Köztük az, hogy amennyiben a két törzs között nézeteltérések történnek a vezérek intézik el párbajjal, a törzs lakót nem rángatják bele. Utólagos megjegyzés volt, hogyha az egyik törzsfő nincs jó egészségi állapotban, akkor az örököse harcol.

Este volt. Én és az apám éppen a vacsoránkat ettük, mikor padló recsegést hallottunk meg. Azonnal odakaptuk a fejünket. Megjelent Sena. Nem is hittem a szememnek. Mindenki azt mondta, hogy meg fog halni és életben maradt.

- Szeva öcsi, apa - biccentett felénk. Villám hűségesen ült az oldalán, egyfajta én megmondtam pillantást sugárzott Fogatlan felé. Felálltam és odamentem, hogy megöleljem. Mikor ezt megtettem fájdalmasan felszisszent. Hirtelen engedtem el - Tudom öcskös, hogy hiányoztam, de átdöftek egy karddal, meg a karom is eltört - emelte fel a kezét. Jó tudni, hogy a humora nem változott semmit.

- Örülünk neki, hogy jól vagy - vigyorogtam rá.

- Én egy percig sem kételkedtem benne, hogy túléled - hallottam apám hangján, hogy a szája felfelé görbült. Rátekintettem egyfajta "persze" tekintettel, mire mosolya még szélesebb lett.

- Remek - mást nem tudott válaszolni - Én azt hiszem, hogy visszamegyek a szobámba - szemeiben hirtelen keletkezett bűntudat, amiről volt sejtésem.

- Megyek, beszélek vele - néztem apámra, aki bólintott. Halkan bekopogtam a testvérem szobájába, majd be is mentem. Szomorúan ült az ágya szélén. Villám pedig aggódóan szemlélte. Sosem fogom megérteni ezt a sárkányt. Mit szeret annyira a nővéremben?

- Megöltem Dagurt, igaz? - hirtelen tekintett rám. Ezek szerint igaz volt a sejtésem. Bólintottam - Én tényleg nem akartam, csak tudod harcoltunk és - hadarta, de félbeszakítottam.

- Senki nem haragszik rád, még a testvére sem - mondtam a szemébe nézve.

- Hogy? - nézett rám értetlenül.

- Ma itt volt Viktória és Ő maga mondta. Ismét megkötöttük a békeszerződést - ültem le mellé.

- Értem - suttogta. Azt nem akartam az orrára kötni, hogy tébolyult szerelmes is volt belé. Az már tényleg sok lett volna neki - De nekem akkor is fáj, hogy egy gyilkos vagyok - fordította el a fejét, mert eddig rám nézett.

- Sena, nem te vagy az egyetlen ember, aki embert ölt - fordítottam magam felé a vállánál fogva. Bólintott és megölelt.

- Köszönöm, Hablaty - engedett el. Én csak rámosolyogtam.

- Szia - hagytam el a szobát.

- Szia - hallottam halk hangját.


	9. Epilógus: 4 évvel később

4 évvel később: Epilógus

Kicsit hirtelen, kicsit váratlanul, de nem tudtam tovább húzni. Annak is örülök, hogy ennyit sikerült megírnom, mert ez egy valamivel rövidebb sztori lett volna, SenaxDagur véggel, Villám eltűnésével, több ember halálával.

Hibbant-sziget jelentősen megváltozott. Ezzel nem arra céloztam, hogy rengeteg új dolog épült, hanem, hogy az emberek változtak meg, legalábbis a Haddock kölykök jelentősen megváltoztak. Túlzás lenne azt mondani, hogy felelősségteljes döntéseket hoznak, ahogy a főnökök szokták.

Sena kéthavonta jár haza, ugyanis útra kelt Villámmal, de előtte még elintézett pár dolgot. Elengedte a suttogó halálokat a Számkivetett-szigeten, érdekes módon azóta színét sem látták a sikoltó halálnak, megtanult nyereg nélkül repülni, mert rájött, hogy neki kényelmesebb anélkül. Beszélt Viktóriával arról, hogy... nos... megölte Dagurt. A lány ismét elmondta neki, hogy nem neheztel rá, mert ezt tette. A testvére a saját hülyesége miatt lelte halálát.

Hablaty elkezdett feltalálni dolgokat, összejött Astriddal, meg kell jegyezni, hogy a nővére és Fogatlan hatalmas segítségével, mert a sárkány Sena utasítására lökte meg úgy, hogy Hablaty megcsókolja Astridot. Na, meg hatalmas szerencse is kellett hozzá. A srác sincs szinte sose otthon, mert míg a nővére arra megy, amerre a sárkánya menni akar, ő új területeket fedez fel, na meg tesztelgeti a repülőruhát. Testvére szavaival élve a repülőmókus jelmezt.

Már megtörtént olyan is, hogy Sena elment Hablattyal területet felfedezni. Nem is egyszer. Viszont arra egyikük sem gondolt, hogy az egyik ilyen kalandozás alkalmával szembetalálkoznak a múltjukkal.

_Folytatása következik..._


End file.
